Always and Forever
by HybridWolf21
Summary: A brother and a friend want to join the Guardians, will they pass? The other brother is a high ranking general who is willing to do anything to protect his brother. This focuses on the Bond of Family.
1. The Beginning

**I DO NOT own Destiny, only the made up characters. If I get at least 1 review, I will do more chapters. If I feel like adding more characters I will introduce them **_**during**_** the story.**

* * *

><p>Characters: (All are Awoken besides some Destiny character you may know)<p>

_Michael Corvus_- brother of Daimon, cousin of Athan, eldest son of Aure & Lykaios

_Daimon (Damon) Corvus_- brother of Michael, cousin of Athan, youngest son of Aure & Lykaios

_Athan Corvus_- cousin of Michael and Daimon

_Barloc_-friend of Daimon

_Nestor_- friend of Michael (won't appear much)

_Aure Corvus_- mother of Michael & Daimon, wife of Lykaios

_Lykaios Corvus_- father of Michael & Daimon, husband of Aure

& Destiny Characters in the Tower with other random guys (lol)

**Anyways, on with the story…**

* * *

><p>Daimon's POV:<p>

"Wake up, idiot; it's time… Oh and you slept 10 minutes after your alarm." Barloc said smiling.

I woke up groaning, knowing that if I slept again, I would sleep for another 30 minutes. I got off the bed grabbing my flexible clothes for my shower. _What a pain... Waking up at this time, well, it was my fault because I slept at 2 am. _

"Remind me again why I shouldn't kill you?" I replied

"I'm your one and only friend." He replied smiling, again.

"Die in a hole." I murmured under my breath.

He went away chuckling. I went in the shower then got out after 7 minutes. I combed my white hair; which brings out my green eyes in my light blueish skin.

"Hey dude you ready?!" Barloc yelled.

"Yea! Hold up a sec!"

"Look man, we gotta be there at 6!" he said concerned. I didn't reply until after 2 minutes.

"Ok, I'm ready" I said running to his car.

"You ready to see your bro?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Ohh yeah." I said sighing.

**Did you really think the chapter ended here?! *****Laughs*******

Michael's POV:

"General, are you ready for the recruits?" The Speaker said.

"Yes, sir." These officers exaggerate; I'm really a Lieutenant General.

Daimon's POV:

"Here we are." Barloc said smoothly.

"Yeah" I said getting out of the car and looking at the Tower.

Time to see my big brother; it's been 3 months since the last time I saw him. _I wonder how he'll look?_

Barloc and I went up the stairs to the 4th to last floor. And there he was, my bro; his eyes and skin are the same as mine, but shorter hair with a more 'manly' head shape.

"Brother." Michael said coming up to hug me. I hugged him back; it's been 3 MONTHS. Wow, he had bulky armor; the Crest of Alpha Lupi along with his other armor. _One of the perks of being a Titan. _

"Hey" I said after breaking away. He nodded at Barloc and he returned the nod back.

"Let's go, shall we?"

We went to another room and damn was it big. When we entered, we saw more people; of every kind, Awoken, Human, and Exo. Before Barloc and I took a seat, Michael whispered to me with a chuckle, "Don't worry you'll make it. I'll make sure."

We sat down; all we had to do was listen to some guy and the Vanguards.

Mysterious POV:

We're checking everyone's records and boy were there _thousands_. Blah blah blah, Human, blah blah blah blah Exo, blah blah another Exo, ohhhh this guy stands out; an Awoken; they always stand out due to their eyes or skin.

"Hey, who's this?" I replied.

"Ummmm, hold on. His name is," his eyebrows shot up "Daimon Corvus."

"How could I've missed him!? He looks almost exactly like General Corvus! Give me more info on him."

"Well let's start with the obvious, he's the son of Aure and Lykaios; youngest brother, comes from a military family, great citizen…"

"Yeah, ok, I got that."

He rolled his eyes, "Related to a Hunter named Athan, friend of this other Awoken named Barloc and—"

"Oh my goodness, I'll just search him up myself."

He got up and went for the door.

"Don't forget that his father was one of the first Titans and his mother was one of the first Hunters!"

Daimon's POV:

The guy was STILL speaking, "And now please go to one of the three rooms according to what type of Guardian you want to be." Finally!

"Finally!" Barloc said.

"Tell me about it."

"I'll see you later." He said walking to the Hunter room.

"Yeah" I said while walking to the Warlock room. No one in my family has ever been a Warlock; I'll be the first, my brother supports me no matter what I want to be. Everyone who wanted to be one, sat down, AGAIN.

After the room went quiet, the Vanguard spoke, "Welcome, again, right now I will give you information about what we do and then you will be tested if you can become one of us."

Here we go again…

Michael's POV:

I had to speak along with Commander Zavala.

"Welcome future Titans, I will inform you on what we do and what our strengths and weaknesses are." Zavala nodded to Michael.

"Good morning future Titans, if you don't know who I am, I am Lieutenant General Corvus and I will be aiding you along with Commander Zavala."

Zavala spoke, "We will take you to a special room in order to test you if you have the ability to become a Titan. So, let's go."

Everyone stood up and went a floor up. Titans got tested first, then Warlocks, and then Hunters. There were 17 recruits; only 5 were cut off because they had poor stamina and/or ability to cooperate with others. _You will make it Brother, I believe in you._

Daimon's POV:

_I wonder how Barloc is doing?_ We all started walking to the testing room and saw 2 groups; one of future Titans (well actual Titans, now that they made it) and one of the cut offs. The last person to walk out was my brother and he came up to me while the other people started to enter the room.

"Tell me something; is it hard?" I asked nervously.

He chuckled then said, "Only if you allow it to be."

"Gee, thanks."

He smiled really big this time putting his hand on my shoulder, "I'll stop by your place and tell you the results."

"Oh?"

"High ranking officers get the news first to give us a head start." He explained.

"Cool. Anyways, got to go."

"See you later. Oh and tell Barloc that he doesn't have to go get the results; I'll tell him."

"K, say 'Hi' to Nestor for me!" He went following Commander Zavala and I went in the testing room. The first thing that caught my eyes was the 2 gaps in between 2 'blocks.'

"You will go one at a time depending on your last name." Ikora said as the others took their surroundings. _My brother did this?!_

"Alright! Corvus! You're up first!" People started to whisper saying stuff like, "He's related to _General Corvus_!" or "He will totally pass" or "He'll definitely go down in the books; he'll be the first Warlock of his family." _Thanks a lot big bro. _I sighed and went to the 'start line.'

"Corvus! Grab the weapon and put the gear on. Start when I say 'go.'"

I put on the gear and grabbed the weapon.

"GO!"

I started running towards the first obstacle; sneaking through Fallen robots. I easily slipped through. Then came the obstacle where I need to defend something; _my shooting is really good when I'm under pressure. _Then I had to fly between a HUGE gap; I backed up and jumped with almost all my force. I went flying and almost fell off. After about another 3 obstacles, I finished and boy was I almost worn out.

"Good job Corvus! You can leave if you want. I assume you will get the news by your brother, right?"

I simply nodded. I took off the gear and left the weapon. I went to the car and went around that city for an hour, and then I went back to the testing room to wait for Barloc. He came out saying, "Wow dude! I almost failed!"

"Pffft please, I almost fell in the gap!"

"Yeah? Well I almost failed defending that thing!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, let's go."

We entered the car and went back to our 'apartment.' I checked the time; 1:38, wow we took a while.

Michael's POV:

After all the testing was over I went to the Vanguard room. Before going there, Lord Shaxx was there doing his usual stuff.

"Lord Shaxx, I assume that Guardians are doing well in the Crucible, yes?"

He sighed saying, "Oh Michael, you and Zavala should go back there and show them who's the best."

"I doubt it."

I went past him and went to Ikora Rey, "Rey, did my brother pass?"

"Yes he did, here's his starting gear and tell him that he begins this Wednesday (**it's Monday in the story right now**). Tell him I said 'Congratulations.'"

"I will" I replied grabbing his gear, then I went to Cayde-6, "Did Barloc make it?"

"Yes he did," he said, "Tell him that he starts on Wednesday, I already sent his gear with the mail."

I nodded saying 'Thank you' to all the Vanguards. _Time to break the news to my Brother_.

Daimon's POV:

It was 7:53 and I was still waiting for Michael.

"Do you think Michael will get the results today?" Barloc asked.

"Of course, he's probably already going to get the results." The bell rang. "Or not." I said under my breath. Barloc got up to open the door and I only heard him say, "Nailed it!" When I looked up from the TV, I saw Barloc (who came to sit on the couch) and Michael coming to the living room with regular clothes on and a bag in his hand.

I stood up saying, "Brother?"

He just smiled at me and said, "Congrats Brother, you begin in 2 days."

"Thanks!" I said laughing and standing up to hug him and to receive the bag.

"There's your starting gear; you'll get more once you have enough to buy new and better ones." He informed me. We talked for a while and I learned that Barloc started on the same day as I. Then Michael left, leaving Barloc and I alone to get ready to sleep.

"Dude I'm so excited!" Barloc said

"I know you are."

"Aren't you?"

"Of course, but I'm not bragging." I said smiling.

"Oh shut it."

After that, we went to sleep and I couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? If the story was short for you, I could add a lot more in the next chapter. This is based off of real life; my Titan is level 27 with the Crest of Alpha Lupi (took me awhile) and my Warlock is level 10 (When I reach 20 I could put on an Exotic helmet that I got). They're really Awoken with green eyes, white hair, and blueish skin.<strong>


	2. Higher

**So the day I published Chapter 1, I got an EXOTIC BOUNTY! I had a complete meltdown xD. Sorry I haven't updated, I had the flu along with schoolwork (I'm in high school, so…). Anyways here's Chapter 2:**

Daimon's POV: (2 days later)

I woke up knowing that starting today, I get to spend a lot of time with my Brother. I sighed and rapidly stood up; grabbed my starting gear **(the one in the game)** and went to the shower. Before that, I saw that Barloc was still sleeping; I smiled knowing that it was my day to wake _him_. I went in the shower and got out after a couple minutes.

"DUDE! Wake up!" I said jumping on him. Yes, we're rough, but hey, we're guys.

"Whoa stop! I'm getting up! I'm getting up!" He said trying not to laugh. Instead, I start laughing and say, "We're leaving in 25 minutes; so chop chop!" He groans and goes to do his stuff.

After what it seemed like forever, we go to the car and drive to the Tower. We got out of the car and go in the Tower. We go to the floor where Guardians spend most of their time. Michael is right there at the entrance. Before we reach him, I hear 2 guys staring at us laughing quietly saying stuff like, "NOOB!"

I finally reach my Brother and he says, "You ready?"

I look back at the 2 guys and realized they immediately stopped laughing and went back to doing their things. _Thanks, Bro. _

"Barloc, you know where to go?" Asked Michael

"Yeah! Anyways, see you guys." He says going to the Hunter Vanguard.

"Daimon, follow me; I'll give you a quick tour in the basics."

"Ok. Wait but I need to go with Rey."

"We'll go there after I give you a tour."

We went and I actually get introduced to the Cryptarch. Then we walk towards the Vanguard room, before that we stop by a Titan that has REALLY COOL armor.

"Shaxx, this is my brother, Daimon." Michael says.

"Ahhh, of course, I expect you to surprise me like your brother." Lord Shaxx says chuckling as we shake hands

"I wouldn't count on it." I said.

He chuckles again and says, "See you later General. Private."

As we walk to the room, another Hunter is going up the stairs and I realize that it's Athan.

"Athan!" I say, "Long time, no see!"

He comes up and hugs me saying, "Daimon! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Well you can expect to see me a lot starting today."

"Athan, how's your dad?" asks Michael.

"He's alright, out on the Moon checking on the Hive. Well, see you guys later; my dad's calling me." Athan says.

"K, later." I say.

When he leaves, Michael goes to Commander Zavala and I go Rey.

"Um, Miss Rey? I came to start—"

"Oh yes! Well today you will go outside the Walls and patrol the area. After that, come back and report to me." Ikora says.

"Yes ma'am. How will I go? May I ask?"

"You will go in your own ship; go to the Shipwright and talk to her. Your brother will accompany you if you don't mind."

"Oh, that's ok."

"Well then, get to it. And here's your Ghost." She says while I stare at a Ghost flying towards me.

"Hi. I'm your Ghost now." He says nodding to me.

"Get to it soldier." Rey tells me as she smiles.

I nod and have a short conversation with my Ghost while I go up the stairs waiting for my brother. When I reach the top, I see Nestor.

"Nestor! How are you?" I ask.

"Daimon! I didn't see you clearly. You look way different in that gear."

"Did just finish doing patrol? Mission?"

"Patrol on Mars, and I came to give something to Zavala."

"Oh, cool. See you later then."

He nods and goes to turn in something

"Ready Brother? Oh right, you need to see the Shipwright." Michael says, scaring me.

We go and I was about to get the free ship every Guardian starts with but Michael buys a rare ship for me. _How much Glimmer does he have? _He also buys me a fast sparrow (Legendary) along will a Ghost shelling.Then we go in our own ships and go outside the walls.

"I've never been outside them." I say to Michael through a mic.

"Well," he sighs, "get used to traveling in space, you'll travel everywhere."

We go and land our ships somewhere.

"Brother, welcome to the patrol area. Every beginner will patrol this area and report to the Vanguard. However, I want you to help me do something."

"Will it be very dangerous for me?"

"Everything's dangerous now a days." He says snorting at me.

We grab our sparrows and go to some building. I noticed that Michael's Ghost is bigger than mine with a different shell. _Is it a rank thing?_

"We're going to get information from the Fallen to see what they've been doing these days."

Michael's POV:

We go into the building and have our Ghosts scan the location. I notice Daimon watching my Ghost in pure awe; I know that it's the size so I decide to tell him why,

"High ranks mean bigger Ghost."

"Cool, so if I get in a higher rank will I get a bigger one?"

"Sort of; it'll be the same Ghost just different size."

We go in a messed up room and see a garage door.

"Send me to the panel, I'll open it." My Ghost said. So I send him and he opens the door.

"We're good let's go." I say to Daimon; he was looking around.

We go up some stairs and find a dark room, so our Ghosts light the room up a bit for us. We were about to go to an exit when we hear Hive. We look up the ceiling and around the room when I spot a Thrall. It's my brother's first time being in a mini massacre and his first time shooting at actual enemies; my body tenses at the thought.

"Brother, go to my left and cover me." I order. He nods and goes into position.

The Hive starts advancing on us and I say, "Now!" We start shooting and continue until there is no more Hive.

"You ok?" I ask Daimon.

"Yeah. That was—"

"I know; you'll get used to it." I say giving him time to absorb everything. We move forward and go into a big area where the Fallen and Hive are fighting. I signal to Daimon to hide next to and to not shoot. We wait until most of the enemies are dead.

"Now!" I whisper to Daimon and we get out of out hiding spot and kill the rest.

After we finished, my Ghost says, "One of us should try to open the door to go up."

"I got it." Daimon says. He lets his Ghost open the door and his Ghost says, "I need time, there are Fallen headed this way."

"Go up there." I say pointing to and area where you have to fly up. He nods and says, "What about you?"

"I'll go too."

We go up there and then the Fallen start pouring in. We start shooting and I notice that I need a couple minutes to Super Charge. When I shoot, the Fallen die immediately because my gun is an Exotic Auto Rifle. Daimon's however, is common. _I'll buy him everything. _We end the first wave and when the second one comes, I go down. There are many Majors.

"Brother! What are you doing?" Daimon yells.

I go up to more than half of the Fallen and use my Fist of Havoc. I run back to where Daimon is knowing that we have time because my Fist leaves a field of damaging energy for a couple of seconds.

Daimon's POV:

I'm shocked and I feel my mouth falling open. _My Brother can do that?! _I feel myself getting Super Charged and I wait until Michael comes back to the place.

"You ok?!" I ask.

"Pffft, yeah I'm ok!"

The Fallen start pouring in again and come to stand a couple yards away from us. I decide to jump down. _It's my turn._

"Brother! Wait! You're still inexperienced! Not yet!"

I ignore him and use my Super Charge I throw grenades and 'punch' them. I'm doing so well until my Charge wears off. _Crap!_ I start running back and Michael jumps down coming to rescue me. I run back up there and he's still covering me. We finish them off and my Ghost says, "We're good."

I'm still panting and Michael says, "Next time, follow orders; you won't rank up like that."

"Sorry."

"It's not about showing off, it's about using our Light as a weapon to defeat the Darkness. Otherwise, I forgive you."

He nods in a direction and we go there. We come up to the surface and the Fallen are there.

"Don't shoot." Michael orders. _This time, I'm following him._

A big spider-like creature just appears out of nowhere.

"Holy crap!"

"Stay back and shoot him in the legs!"

We shoot him in the legs and I ran out of secondary ammo. I look around and spot some by a Fallen Major. _Oh come on!_

"Brother, I need ammo and there's some over there! I need you to cover me!"

"Hold on. Let me kill most of them." He shoots them and I stay where I am, shooting the robot on the legs. He had little health left. Suddenly, Michael goes running towards some Heavy ammo. He slides and gets it then he runs back to our cover spot.

"Ok you can go I'll cover you!" He yells while reloading his rocket launcher.

I run, fly, and slide when I hear a BOOOOM! And I turned to my right and find that the creature exploded.

"Got em." Michael says over his mic. We move forward and go up some stairs and we land in a room full of bones and skulls.

"So this is the Devil's Lair." My Ghost says.

"Are these Guardians or humans?"

"Both" Michael says, "Let's go see what the Fallen have been 'protecting.'"

We move forward and a big ball is RIGHT THERE; in the middle. I pull up my gun seeing Thrall and the 'mini flying tanks.'

"Kill them." Michael orders and we both kill them then the sphere came to life. _HOLY CRAP! _I take cover; Michael doesn't, however.

"Michael! Get over here!" He takes out his rocket launcher saying, "It's the Sepkis Prime! Shoot it with everything you got!" He fires. I was about to shoot when a Fallen ship appears.

"Michael! The ships! Oh, I'll get them!" I turn to fire at them with my Auto Rifle.

After the area was clear, I turned to the sphere and took out my machine gun. _Here goes nothing… _I was shooting along with Michael and its health must be very low by now. Prime moves all over the place. _Dude, you're not getting out by doing that. We just have to turn and fire. _Fallen appear every once in a while and I take care of them.

"It's my last shot!" Michael yells.

"Take it!" He does and the whole place goes white with an irritating screaming noise. I look down and close my eyes, so does Michael.

"Well, now we took care of it. Let's go back and report what the Fallen have been doing." My Ghost said.

"We did more than we needed; it was a good shot." Michael's Ghost said.

"Let's get out of here," Michael said, "Ghost." He nods and next thing I know we're on our ships.

AT THE TOWER:

We arrived and I walk to Rey. Michael goes to Zavala.

"Miss Rey, I came to report what I saw."

"Go ahead." She says.

"We were patrolling and there were Fallen (the usual). Then my Ghost found something that the Fallen were hiding; it was Sepkis Prime. It's been gaining power but Michael and I took him out before he got any more stronger."

"Hmmmmm. It seems that the Fallen are 'dying.' Especially since we have many Guardians that are patrolling outside all the time."

"Do I need to do anything else?"

"Yes, go to Moon and see what they're doing; report to me then make sure the Hive are in check, however, go alone. I will tell you when you can go with someone else."

"I can't go with my brother?" I said frowning.

"You need to learn to be alone for once. Lieutenant General Michael won't always be there for you. I'm sorry."

I nod and buy some new gear. Then I head towards the Cryptarch.

Michael runs up to me and says, " What did Ikora tell you?"

"I have to go to the Moon and check on the Hive along with the Fallen. I have to go alone, though—" I pause and look at Michael.

"That sucks. Well, we'll work at least once when you're working on the Moon. I'll persuade Rey." He says smiling but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah." I say half smiling.

"I'll see you around then."

"Bye." I say quietly.

"Oh, come here baby bro." He hugs me. _It's the first time he called me baby bro. What's with the change?_

"See you." I said and he leaves. _Oh Brother, we just reunited and now we have to be separated more than before. _I feel my mood going from proud to down.

Michael's POV:

_Wow he seems really down. Just reunited then we get separated; AGAIN. _

I want to surprise him when he ranks up; how do I know that that'll happen? It runs in the family and he's deserves it.

I go to the Guardian outfitter and I buy Arctic Proxy **(I really want it!)** for both of us. _It looks cool and he won't mind having the same shader. We had the same outfit once and he didn't appear upset._

I check how many things I have 25 Motes of Light, materials, and 23 Strange Coins. I have a good amount. I go to the Vanguard room to discuss some things with Zavala.

Daimon's POV:

Time passes by and I do what I'm told (95% of the time, at least). Next thing I notice I'm a Sergeant Major, Lieutenant, Major, Colonel, then I stop at Brigadier; ranking up further is hard.

I can see that Michael holds pride in his eyes; seeing me rank up and doing amazing stuff; he encourages me to do further exploring. I went to Venus when I ranked up as a Major. However, lately I've been doing some more stuff on the Moon.

One day, Michael came up to me and said, "Let's go see what the Vex have been doing on Venus."

"Vex?" I asked.

"Robots that are a couple feet taller than us. Murderous. Stupid at times. The list goes on."

"Umm, ok. What about them?"

"They've been getting my attention for the past few weeks and I want to go check it out, but, I want you to come with me." He said.

"Alright, but I have to tell the Vanguard."

"Oh! No need for that! I'll call you later and tell you what time we're leaving tomorrow."

"K then. Bye." I said excitedly.

"Bye." He said smiling

_I get to work with Michael again! YESSSS! Time for us to kick a lot of butt!_

DAY AFTER THAT:

I woke up because my Ghost was whispering my name; at 5 in the morning! Barloc said, "SHUT IT UP."

I just groan and go into the living room to speak in private.

"What's wrong Ghost?" I mumbled.

"You're getting a call from LG (Lieutenant General) Corvus through his Ghost."

"First, call him Michael and second he's speaking through his Ghost?!" I half yelled and half whispered.

"Yes but it's sort of a 'voicemail.'"

"Ok then, show me it."

My Ghost's parts go out with a blue shield holding it (like when they're scanning areas) and a voice starts talking; "Brother, we're leaving at 5 tomorrow. Be ready by then; go to the Tower, do whatever you need to do and we leave. See you then, Brother. Oh! And let's do some Crucible today; see you then."

Ghost goes back in '1' piece.

"Well, that was informative and, exciting." I say smiling. _Crucible with my Fireteam; Michael, Nestor (Titan), Barloc (Hunter), Athan (Hunter), and me. _

I remember my talk with Michael about the Fireteam; (Flashback)

"_Ok, we have 2 Hunters and 2 Titans, but only 1 Warlock; you. So that means that you have to work twice as hard. I don't expect you to do that yet, however, there may be someone joining us, a Warlock; her name is Anora and she's an Awoken, too. She's a Brigadier, like you." _

"_Ok then. Glad that I won't work twice as hard."_

"_Yeah, anyways see you later." He left to do some business. _

I went back to my room and slept until 7:30.

"Barloc"

"Hmmm?" He said sleepily.

"We're doing Crucible today man with the whole team before I go off tomorrow."

"Aww cool! I get to show off my skills!"

"You have no skills." I said trying hard not to laugh.

"Hey, shut up; just because you're a higher rank doesn't mean you're better."

"Higher ranking people require better skills." I informed him.

"Damn it." He muttered under his breath.

He got up and went into the shower. I was in the kitchen eating. When he got out I was ready.

"Dude! Hurry up!" I yelled and then he came in the kitchen and ate. I was just siting there.

"You done?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

We got in the car and drove to the Tower. At the top floor we saw Michael, Nestor, and Athan talking to—Anora? I don't know.

"Hey guys!" Barloc said making them turn.

"Brother." Michael nods and he hugs me.

"Anora, this is Daimon. Daimon, this is Anora." He introduced us.

"Hey." I waved. Her skin was a shade darker than my brother's and I, light grey hair, and blue eyes (lighter than her skin).

"Alright, let's go get those suckers." Nestor said.

We walked to Lord Shaxx to tell him that we're going to do a couple matches.

Michael talks to him, obviously, "Shaxx we're going in."

"Corvus! It's nice of you to get back out there!" Shaxx said proudly.

"Yep, goin back in." Michael said. You can tell that Shaxx was very excited.

We went back outside near the vaults and we got a chance to meet the other team. Before we were teleported in our ships, I heard a Titan say, "We're already doomed."

We teleported to our ships and stayed there because we're waiting for the rest of the team to check our mics.

"All good?" Michael asked.

"1 ready." (Nestor)

"2 ready." (Me)

"3 ready." (Anora)

"4 ready." (Athan)

"5 ready." (Barloc)

"Alright then, let's go." Michael said and we traveled to Mars; we're playing Control. Before we were dropped off, Michael was checking to see if everyone was ready;

"Nestor, what class are you using?" Michael asked.

"Defender."

"Brother?"

"Voidwalker."

"Anora?"

"Sunsinger."

"Athan?"

"Bladedancer."

"Barloc?"

"Gunslinger."

"Alright let's go."

_Let the games begin…_

**Yes like? No like? I work hard on this stuff; this chapter took me 3 days (I work about half of the day on this). Anyways, with my Exotic bounty I completed part 1 (Dammit!) and my Warlock is Level 13 now. In the NEXT CHAPTER there will be a lot of action. **


End file.
